Story:Starship Calisto/Death of A Neutron Star/Act Five
ACT FIVE FADE IN EXT-SPACE Calisto speeds towards the neutron star, with the two remaining Romulan warbirds pursue them. INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) The edge of the neutron star gets closer on the viewer. ENS. CARLSON: RANGE FORTY-ONE METERS AND CLOSING! Mason chimes in. LT. MASON: Re-routing power to shields. Captain Taylor activates the ship-wide. CAPT. TAYLOR: All hands this is the Captain we're about to head into the Neutron Star, I want you all to remain calm and pray that we can get through this. All hands batten down the hatches secure all primary systems brace for impact! Ship starts to shake. LTCMDR. T'LAR: Gravimetric shears. Ship shakes harder. ENS. CARLSON: We've entered the outer edge! Ship starts violently shaking now as the everyone hangs onto their consoles and the rails on the Bridge. EXT-SPACE Calisto is rocking back and forth and side to side as the heat starts to build up on the outer hull and the port nacelle housing, the Romulan ships can't stand the shears and are torn apart. INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Sparks erupts from the ceiling and the MSD. LTJG. SITO: Both Romulan vessels have been destroyed! Another shower of sparks erupts as Mason chimes in. LT. MASON: SHIELDS HAVE FAILED, STRUCTURAL INTEGRITY DOWN TO TWENTY PERCENT! More sparks erupt from the ceiling as coolant vents from the ceiling. LTCMDR. T'LAR: HULL BREACHES ON DECKS FOUR-TWELVE! CMDR. BRANSON: Emergency force fields are in place and holding. Taylor hangs onto her chair. CAPT. TAYLOR: Ensign get us out of here and standby for warp on my command. ENS. CARLSON: READY! Ensign Carlson inputs commands into the helm. EXT-SPACE Calisto emerges from the star. INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Ship starts to stop shaking. ENS. CARLSON: We're cleared. Taylor leans forward. CAPT. TAYLOR: GO NOW WARP! Ensign Carlson inputs commands into the helm. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE Calisto cranks up her nacelles and leaps into warp as the start implodes. Calisto is next to the USS Sutherland. CAPT. TAYLOR'S (VO): Captain's log supplemental, After we've escaped from the Neutron Star we've met up with the Sutherland and the USS Caduceus dropping off Doctor Khan who will be heading back to Trill for further treatment, I am kinda glad that it was the Romulans instead of the Klingons cause I can't believe that we're fighting them again. INT-CAPTAIN'S READY ROOM Captain Shelby and Captain Taylor are chatting about what happened at the Neutron Star. CAPT. SHELBY: Strange we never had issues with the Romulans as of late. CAPT. TAYLOR: True. Shelby sips her cup of tea. CAPT. SHELBY: I've advise Admiral Hayes of the situation and he's dispatched three Federation vessels head to the Neutron Star to check and see if anyone survived. INT-COMMANDER BRANSON'S QUARTERS Doors chimed. JOHN: Come. The doors opened and Captain Jessica Smith wearing a dress is at the doors. JESSICA: What do you think? John is amazed at the sight of his wife. JOHN: Wow. She enters. JESSICA: I didn't now if you'd like this dress Garak made it for me when the Caduceus stopped off at Deep Space Nine. He holds her and they kiss. JOHN (Smiles): I like it baby. JESSICA (Smiles): I've missed you sorry I didn't congratulated you on your position as First officer onboard the Calisto, after the meeting with Captain Taylor I went back to the Caduceus and put this on. She walks into the bedroom as John follows her and they kiss as the doors closed. EXT-SPACE Calisto, Sutherland, and Caduceus are approaching Starbase one hundred fifty-seven. (END OF ACT FIVE, FADE OUT, ENDING CREDITS)